


My Daddy's Got a Gun

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Blades, Dark, Dismemberment, Dongjun Brothers AU, Graphic Description, Lucy's in the Sky, Murder, NOT for the faint-hearted, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Serial Killer Brother Duo, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Oh, how exciting!
Relationships: Junsu & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My Daddy's Got a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> _Young lovers and they are not sleeping,_   
>  _Young lovers in the hay loft._   
>  _With his gun turned on Pop went a-creeping,_   
>  _Out to the barn out to the hay loft._
> 
> Please keep in mind this is a work of fiction and that this is not based on the character's actual personality or experiences. This is an AU.

“Next time, use the amputation knife. I don’t care how cool you think it is to use a cleaver, it’s inefficient and useless.” Jun scolds, placing a bowl in front of Dongho, who sits patiently at the counter. Ever since Jun moved in, Jeongmin, Dongho’s usual butler, had gone back to the US with their parents. Now Jun takes the most care of them, despite being the youngest and also going to work at a café not far from Dongho’s place. Of course, it’s because he works shifts. Dongho’s the big moneymaker, the one that spends all day practicing dancing and all night composing pieces to play to his brother and asking for feedback. There’s always something he has to give him, something to say. What a good brother he is, isn’t he?

“Oh shut up. It made a clean cut, I sharpened it before we started. The amputation knife takes too long to prime, we didn’t have time. Besides, it’s ugly, and that guy was pretty good looking. Don’t want to ruin the photos, do you?”

“I guess not. That girl before that though...The redhead. She sold for eight billion, right? I need to keep track.”

“8.5. Remember, they added some because she was still pretty sane.”

Jun nods and heads into the room to pull out a spreadsheet pad. He sets it down and begins scribbling, quickly noting each price and their correlated titles. 

“And there’s still the organs on sale, right? Doesn’t the bidding end in two days?”

“Yeah.”

Jun turns back to his page, scribbles some more, and goes back to tuck it away again.

“We should find a guy that makes wigs,” He mutters, coming back to measure a bit of milk and dumping it into the blender, “All this hair we’re wasting could make us money.”

“For what, 30,000 each? Nah, too much of a hassle for me. Not enough profit.”

Jun hums and nods in understanding. He pulses the contents in the blender before pouring out a drink for Dongho and one for himself. His brother thanks him and tosses it back, wiping his lip with his sleeve when he finishes it.

“I see why you’re a barista now. Don’t you have work soon?”

“Oh shut, up. And yes, I do. I’m going to leave soon.”

He begins to tidy up and places the dishes in the sink for Dongho to wash before leaving to change.

Dongho sighs. He knows why Jun hasn’t quit his job. They already make enough to support the both of them, so why not just stop working? Was there something there that appealed to him that he didn’t want to leave?

Not something. Someone. Now his best friend, and Dongho’s coworker, Ahn Jaewon. It’s inconvenient, really, but Dongho can’t lie, he’s gotten kind of attached too.

“Yah, hyung,” Jun mumbles, walking back into the room, “I know you said you became an idol to get closer to bigger targets but….Just promise me one thing.”

_ ‘Ah, here it comes. Speak of the devil.’ _

Jun continues, “Don’t hurt Jaewon. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“None of them deserved it, Jun.”

“I mean it. Don’t hurt him. I know you don’t want to either.”

It’s true. Dongho nods. Fine.

Off to work, Jun goes, leaving his big brother at the table, still pondering whether he’d failed at not getting close to his fellow members. Once they get a bit more famous, he’d probably be able to make an attempt at Minsoo or Daehyun. Preferably Daehyun. He’d probably sell higher than the others, on account of how popular he is. 

Behind him, he hears a clang. That’s not Jun. He turns around, curious to investigate what exactly it was that made the noise. In front of him stands a woman. Tall and lanky, pale with freckles and a wild look in her eye. An American. The accent’s a dead giveaway.

“H-Hey! Dongho!”

“Ah...What do you think you’re doing in here, Miss?”

The Miss walks up to him, staggering and obviously exhausted, long brown hair flowing behind her. Dongho admits she could be beautiful. Almost makes him want to give her a makeover. That sounds like a good idea, actually.

“You’re a murderer. You and your brother. But I don’t care, I still love you and you’re mine. I’ll even kill him if I have to!”

“Well now, that’s not right. What’s your name?”

“Lucy!”

“Lucy? Come here, Lucy.”

Miss Lucy smiles and runs over, arms open to latch onto Dongho like a baby monkey. Ugh.

Dongho seizes a knife resting on a counter and hits her in the head with the butt. She groans and falls into his arms, her lip accidentally getting caught on his hand. He grimaces in pure disgust and drops the girl to wash his hands. What a revolting lady she is.

***

“Jun!” Dongho calls from his room upon hearing the door open, “Come here.”

Jun follows in, ready. “What is it?” He asks, setting his stuff down outside and falling into a chair beside his hyung.

“Someone snuck in this morning. She’s downstairs.”

Jun smiles and laughs lightly.

“So _ you _ got a stalker? That’s fucking hilarious. You wanna start tonight, then?”

“Yeah. I’m already ready. You,” he jams a long finger into Jun’s chest, “Just gotta help me. You ready?”

His little brother’s grin widens, the maniacal look he knows so well returning, “Hell yeah.”

***

The screaming fills the air, fresh, exhilarating, exciting. Just the rush that Dongho had fell in love with back when he was fifteen, back when he caught a mouse and opened it, watching it twitch and squeak, writhing as he poked and prodded at its insides, watching how much it jerked every time Dongho touched its pulsing heart. He’s become a bit numb since then. Mice and squirrels have no connection to him. They are simply bodies, with no explicit expression of emotions, just screams.

It’s the humans that use words. It’s the humans that cry and beg and piss themselves when put under too much stress. Of course, like an elder brother does, Dongho had started Jun off early, so early in fact that he doesn’t remember a time where he wasn’t a lover of such a practice.

“Jeez, screaming already, are you lady? It’s only your nails.”

Miss screeches even louder in reply with Jun’s next yank of her middle finger’s nail. Out it comes, and he tosses it to the side. Like picking flowers, he calls it. 

Dongho chuckles, slowly turning the fire poker he had left in a fireplace upstairs, but moved to a barrel in the basement. “Thought you didn’t care, huh? Well, I guess that’s what you get for being the way you are, y'know?”

Miss replies in English, screaming for her mommy. Dongho presses the poker against her skin, amused at how she howls even louder when he presses, but is reduced to whimpers when he lets go.

“Jun, take out all her hair. We won’t be able to turn it into a wig, but there’s probably someone out there that’ll buy it.”

The younger nods and moves behind Miss, grabbing a hold of her hair and pressing a hand against her head, ripping out the locks in swift, violent motions. Miss jumps with every yank, but no longer yelps.

“Aw, has your voice gone? That’s no fun. Once Jun’s done I'll find a way to make you scream. You want that, don’t you? I’ve seen people like you on twitter, all of you. Disgusting.”

Dongho settles down on his knees in front of her.

“Calves or thighs?”

“...nagh….”   
  


“Calves. Or. Thighs?”

“C-C—”

Dongho leans back, smiling playfully. He picks up his scalpel and slowly digs it into the freckled flesh of Miss’s thigh.

“You wanted calves? Oh I’m sorry.”

Like peeling a tough orange, he digs the knife underneath the skin of her thigh, slowly paving a way in between the muscle and the top layer. God, her wails excite him. No one would hear her, of course, they made sure of that.

“You done yet? I got all her nails,” Jun groans, bored.

“Get her thumbs off. I know what we can do.”

Jun nods and retrieves their sharpest knife, moving behind her and taking her hand in his. Oh, how sweet. She begins thrashing, the scalpel still halfway in her leg. Junsu moves away from her and the items in his hand reach Dongho’s peripheral vision. Both of her nail-less thumbs. 

Dongho giggles.

“Put them in her mouth. She’ll look like a walrus.”

His younger brother does so, but with only a second of them placed in her mouth, she drops them. 

Dongho picks up his favorite. The cleaver. Down with one swinging motion and loud cracks, all her toes on her right foot are sliced, halfway away from being completely separated. She chokes on another suppressed sob.

“You let them go again, I keep going.” He growls.

Again, when Jun serves her her own fingers, she takes them, tears clouding her eyes and streaming down her face.

“Man, this is boring,” The younger sighs, draping himself over a nearby chair, “She’s already out of it. Just get this over with and kill her.”

Should they really? It isn’t that hard to get somebody to play with, and honestly, Jun’s right. She’s already gone crazy. 

Dongho groans and gets up, rubbing his back. He should probably go see somebody for that, it’s really starting to bother him. He takes the kitchen knife from earlier and digs it into Miss’s neck, watching with dissatisfied eyes. What a boring girl. It’d be more fun if she tried to escape, at least. Or perhaps they started too quickly. Maybe they should have waited a bit, starved her, humiliated her. That would have been fun too.

“Jun, let’s chop her up tomorrow. You can feed her to your Terv. What’s his name?”

“His name’s Kona.”

“Kona??”

  
“Yeah, Kona, it’s a good name.”

Dongho ties together bunches of all the hair Junsu plucked out and places them in a bag. Tossing all the knives into a bucket, Dongho turns to his younger brother and smiles. Jun smiles back.

What a good brother he is, isn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> _Young lovers with their legs tied up in knots,_   
>  _Young lovers with their legs tied up in knots._   
>  _With his long tall gun Pop went a-creeping,_   
>  _To blow the hay loft dead head straight off._


End file.
